Gred and Forge
by i'd rather be asleep
Summary: when fred and george discover ex-lax
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer: all characters are JK Rowling's not mine, Ex-Lax is some med. brand, same with No Doze, i dont own any of that. The rest is...MINE!!!!!! muahahahaha.   
  
  
  


"So what you are telling me is that there is a potion--" 

"Well its a medi-- well yeah, I guess in our world it could be considered a potion-- oh never mind yes a potion." Harry told the Weasley twins, seeing there blank expressions as he rambled on. 

"So you are telling us then that this potion," George picked up where Fred had left off, "this potion will actually force a person to, erm, crap them selves?" 

"Well if they don't make it to the loo in time, yes." 

"Brilliant! Utterly brilliant. Harry, buddy how come you never thought to tell us this before?" 

"Um, the thought never really crossed my mind." 

"Well it's absolutely great. Thanks Harry." 

Harry wasn't sure what to think, he didn't want to know what Fred and George would do if they got their hands on a bottle of Ex-Lax, but he knew that he would be watching what he ate and drank from that moment on.   
  


***   
  


Harry was staying again at the Weasley house that summer. The boys were sitting around the living room discussing quidditch when Ron got up to use the bathroom. After a bit when Ron still hadn't returned, the boys started joking about him. Harry suggested he get Ex-Lax, forgetting that he was in a wizard house hold. The boys asked what the heck Harry was talking about. Fred and George were extremely intrigued by this Muggle potion. When Ron returned the four boys got into a big discussion about it. Ron was a bit miffed at first, he was the one who brought this up by being stuck in the loo for so long, but realized the joke wasn't on him anymore, then joined in the laughing on whose food they would put it in if they could get a hold of the stuff.   
  


"Well," Fred said, slyly, "we're all going to Diagon Alley next week, for school, right?" 

Ron and Harry nodded suspiciously, while George added, "well Fred and I know how to get to Muggle London, if you Harry could go with one of us, I mean only if you want to, we could make it alone, but with your help Harry, it would be easier, to get a hold of this stuff, this, X-Lacks." 

Ron looked put off, he wouldn't have minded being asked to go too. 

"Ron, you and I can stay and help stall Mom if she gets anxious about George and Harry, you know, 'oh, they popped of to the lav for a bit, they should be back any moment.'" 

"Okay." Ron brightened a bit at being a part of the plan.   
  


***   
  


A week later the Weasleys and Harry made their way to Diagon Alley to buy their school things. The group stopped by Gringott's first, to get their gold. They ran into the Grangers at the doors, they were exchanging Muggle money for wizard money.   
  


"Hey Hermione!" Harry yelled at his friend. Ron followed behind Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Granger got into conversation with Mrs. Weasley. 

Ron had slowly developed a major infatuation with Hermione over the years and had just come to his senses about it that summer, he acted very shy around her at that moment. 

"Ron! Hi!" Hermione said, wrapping him and Harry both up in her arms in a huge hug, "how have you two been all summer? Did you get my letters? I sent about 10, but only got 3 replies! I was worried, I mean, I wasn't sure how trusty my owl was, seeing as I had just gotten him at the beginning of summer." 

"Nah, I got them all, at the beginning of the summer it was the Dursleys, they kept me quite busy, despite my Sirius threats, then I moved back into the Weasley's for the rest of the summer, with all the commotion of moving I didn't get time to write." 

"Oh, sorry about the Dursleys Harry, they are just awful people who give Muggles a bad name. What about you Ron, what's your excuse?" Hermione asked with a little grin. 

"Oh! Uh... I was busy working on my Potions--" 

"Bull, Ron I know for a fact you haven't even touched that, it's been sitting under Pig's cage all summer." 

"Shut up Harry! Okay, well before Harry came Mum was in a mad rush to clean, for who knows what reason, Harry doesn't mind, then when he came, settling in. I'm no good at writing anyhow." 

"Aw, Ron, you're a fine writer, anyway you were just too lazy, huh, you have always been a bad procrastinator, I know that's all, besides your mother's cleaning." 

"Yeah, yeah, well I just don't understand, Dad got a promotion and everything, but mom still won't invest in a house-elf." 

"Good for her! I still think that--" 

"Herm, no one cares about Spew, and no one really did." Harry said, saving everyone from a huge tirade about house elf liberation. 

"Ugh, you two are hopeless." 

Hermione's parents came over to the kids to tell Hermione good bye. Mrs. Weasley gave all her children some money ("only spend it on school things!") and told everyone that she was going off to buy some things, and to behave themselves ("no Knockturn Alley, or Muggle London!"). Ginny and Hermione went to Arrabella's Beauty Supply, while all the boys went back to Gringott's to exchange some of their Galleons to Muggle money, and devised a quick plan.   
  


"If Mum asks, Harry and I are in the lavs, and will be right out, but we need a few more quills, so she can just go get herself and ice cream or something." 

"Sounds good." 

"Ready Harry?" 

"Yep." 

"See you guys in a bit!"   
  


***   
  


The plan went smoothly and Harry and George returned with two bottles of Ex-Lax and a bottle of No-Doze pills, along with a bottle of generic sleep aid pills, and Muggle candy. George had to try about every kind of Muggle candy available.   
  


***   
  


Back at the Weasley house things went as usual, for the tail end of summer. The Weasleys were given a new car with Mr. Weasley's promotion, so the morning the kids were to go to school 7 bodies, and tons of luggage, fit smoothly and comfortably in the magically enhanced vehicle. The crew made it to the station with plenty of time, loaded the train and met up with Hermione, and set off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	2. Ideas put into action

I cant say that I have writer's block: for I have written much since this, but just haven't gotten around to this!!   
  


Gred and Forge:   
  


Harry was very careful that evening, at the start of term feast. He knew that Fred and George and some ex-lax on them, and knew that they would make no friendly exceptions to try it out. He made sure he never took his eyes off his food, so that they couldn't sneak it in. Taking a quick glance up, just to find out where Fred and George were, Harry spotted them. They were up at the front table, Fred was talking to (distracting) a very formidable looking Professor Snape. Snape scowled as Fred talk incessantly. As Snape looked up, frustrated by being interrupted at dinner, George dumped some of the ex-lax into Snape's pumpkin juice.   
  


Harry winced, he was sure only a spoonful or two was enough, but George had poured about half the bottle in. He quickly hid the bottle in his robes and fred finished his distracting and they came back to the Gryffindor table.   
  


"Oy! Harry! Did ya see us?" Fred asked. 

"Yeah, ya don't have to fret boy, we wont get you...yet," George winked, "we just had to kick off the year with Snape, anyway we don't want to use it all up right away!" 

It didn't relieve Harry much, "yeah I saw, great one, you know that you don't have to use that much to get the effect." 

"Yeah, but it's Snape, come on." Fred said. 

"True." Harry said, grabbing for a treacle tart that just appeared on the table.   
  


So they ate in peace, tho Harry still kept his eye on Fred and George. The last of the desserts were just melting off the plate, as Prof. Dumbledore stood up for last announcements. He was in the middle of reminding the students that the Forest was off limits, Harry was falling asleep when Fred and George started giggling silently. It seemed as though they were going into convulsions, and Harry half wondered if thye needed medical help, when he looked up and saw Snape. He was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. Harry could see sweat beading up on his forehead. He fidgeted and fidgeted he nudged Ron and soon they joined George and Fred in their silent laughter. Hermione looked on and tried to hide her smile, and tried to act normal, but definitely not sympathetic.   
  


The very moment Dumbledore said, "now off to bed!" Snape bolted up and out the room. With that Fred and George just exploded with laughter. Several people nearby looked at them suspiciously, knowing that they had just played some hilarious prank on someone.   
  


Harry laughed to himself, and he and Ron discussed the prank, and hoped that would happen again, during their potions class.   
  
  
  


**   
  


Over the period of the next few weeks Harry and Ron and Hermione, along with most of the school, were very careful of what they ate, or drank. People would hop in and out of class all the time, sprinting to the toilet. Professor Dumbledore, because of staff complaints, had to make an announcement, though he sounded very amused while up in front of the class saying, "and whoever," staring straight at Fred and George with a smile, "or whatever, is causing these, disruptions, which make folks use the loo more often than usual, must be stopped. That is all." 

  
  


Finally, right about the time the first Hogsmeade trip came along, Fred and George ran out of the Ex-Lax. When that happened, they approached Harry again.   
  


"Harry! Buddy!" George started 

"Pal!" Fred added. 

"We have a dilemma." 

"See, we are out of Ecks- lacks." 

"The loo potion, you know." 

"Oh good!" harry cried out with relief. 

"But Harry, see, we were just wondering..." 

"Well, do the Muggles have other potions?"George asked.   
  


Harry groaned, it was going to be a loong year...... 

. 


End file.
